The optimization of flight dynamics for an aircraft is an important task typically undertaken by aeronautical engineers during the development and testing phases involved in bringing an aircraft to market. Following development, testing, and certification phases of the Series 20 LEARJET®, the aircraft was introduced to the market in 1964, and was followed by the introduction of the Series 30 LEARJET® in 1974.
The handling characteristics of LEARJET® Series 20 and 30 yield aircraft that is fairly complex to fly, which in the number of applications necessitates the presence of two pilots during flight. The drag acting on aircraft, the available lift provided by the wings, and available thrust provided by the engines each contribute to the aircraft's operating efficiency and its ability to take off, land, and avoid a stall condition during flight.
Two conditions known to be present in LEARJET® Series 20 and 30 aircraft from their introduction to the present are, their susceptibility of encountering a stall condition, and the susceptibility of the aircraft to dip its nose when additional thrust is provided during flight.
Accordingly, there is a long felt need for improvements in the flight dynamics of LEARJET® Series 20 and 30 aircraft.